yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Maximals
Arising from the ashes of the Great War, the Maximals are the descendants of the Autobots, controlling Cybertron under the Pax Cybertronia. Maximal Members *Optimus Primal - (Leader) *Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) *Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) *Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) *Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) *Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) *Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) *Jetfire - (Air Guardian) *Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) *Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) *Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) *Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) *Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) *Waverider - (Sea Warrior) *Warpath - (Desert Combat) *Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) *Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) *Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) *Star Saber - (Ocean Reconnaissance) *Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) *Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) *Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) *Hound - (Gunner) *Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) *Flyfight - (Inventor) *Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) *Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) *Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) *Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) *Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") *Badgerdigger - (Studies) *Brawn - (Gunner) *Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) *Topspin - (Wrecker) *Roadbuster - (Wrecker) *Anteatron - (Wrecker) *Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) *Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) *Deepsheep - (Sniper) *Armordillo - (Desert Combat) *B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) *Bonecrusher - (Infantry) *Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) *Cybershark - (Tracker) *Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) *Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) *K-9 - (Security Officer) *Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) *Prowl - (Maximal Elder) *Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) *Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) *Packrat (Thief) *Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) *Razorbeast - (Infantry) *Snarl - (Covert Attack) *Wolfang - (Infantry) *Icebird - (Mutant Commander) *Poison Bite - (Special Operations) *Razor Claw - (Warrior) *Soundwave - (Warrior) *Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) *Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) *Noctorro - (Melee Combat) *Torca - (Infantry General) *Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) *Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) *Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) *Prowl II - (Military Strategist) *Ramulus - (Scout) *Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) *Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) *Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) *Apache - (Sub-Commander) *Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) *Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) *Diver - (Field Defense) *Scuba - (Marine Operations) *Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) *Sideswipe - () *Sunstreaker - () *Whirl - () *Grapple - () *Dragon Brothers - () *Windcharger - () *Otterbot - () *Leadfoot (BW) - () *Springer (BW) - () *Omega Supreme (BW) - () *Sky Lynx - () *Turtlefire - () *Skids - () *Mudflap - () *Beachcomber - () *Dolphinus - () *Huffer - () *Pipes - () *Chef Pirano - (formerly Predacon Chef Predacus) *Quickmix - () *Pincher - () *Blurr - () *Mirage - () *Goatron - () *Crower - () *Cockle - () *Peacemaker - () *Rack 'n' Ruin - () *Hoist - () *Blaster - () *Oxhoof - () *Roostertron the Rockstar - () *Wheeljack - () *Thundercamel - () *Pitbull Alpha Maxitroopers - () *Bulldog Beta Maxitroopers - () *Doberman Gamma Maxitroopers - () *Wheelie - () *Axepig - () *Preceptor -() *Smokescreen - () *Bluestreak - () *Elita-1 (BW) - () *Alpha Trion - () *Punch & a Predacon Counterpunch *Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) *Lio Junior - (Warrior) *Santon - (Medic) *Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) *Bigmos - (Leader) *Tonbot - (Secret Operations) *Mantis - (Frontline Combat) *Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) *Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) *Scissor Boy - (Strategist) *Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) *DJ - (Sonic Operative) *Motorarm - (Warrior) *Gimlet - (Polar Operative) *Big Convoy - (Commander) *Longrack - (Sub-Commander) *Cohrada - (Ground Assault) *Stampy - (Reconnaissance) *Break - (Polar Operative) *Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) *Mach Kick - (Courier) *Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) *Randy - (Stormtrooper) *Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) *Bump - (Scientist) *Survive - (Military Strategist) *Star Upper - (Boxer) Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Guardians of Princess Yuna's Company